Happy Valentine's Day
by KurlyQ722
Summary: On this glorious day of love, Mercedes is the one in control of the bedroom. Sam has no complaints.
1. Chapter 1

**Yayyy, the upload's working! I posted this to my tumblr after intense frustration and hours of trying to upload it here. Now that it works, my FF fans can enjoy it, too! (Although I suspect most are on tumblr as well lol)**

**This one-shot was born from the worst case of writer's block for my multi-chap fic and idle fingers. Please enjoy! And please review and tell me if you enjoy (I'm so insecure with M rated things...writing them gives me the itchies).**

**xoxoxo**

He had found her letter stuffed in his suit jacket, scribbled in a delicate cursive and sealed in a lilac envelope, pressed with a mauve kiss from her pouted lips. Smelling the perfume that was so distinctly his girlfriend's, Sam wasted no time ripping open the paper and reading its contents.

_**Happy Valentine's Day, Baby!**_

_**I know I'm a bit late with my present, but I wanted to give you something extra special this year and had to work up the nerve to go through with it. Meet me at home after work today. And don't wear a lot of layers. It's gonna be no fun if you're overdressed. ;-)**_

_**Mercy**_

_Have Mercy!_ All kinds of thoughts bounced around his head at once. Ever since they've been officially official again (after the unfortunate Shane fiasco), he and Mercedes had wasted no time fixing their fractured relationship and making each day special. It would be five glorious years, officially in April, since they've been together and time had only served to reawaken their passion with each passing year. And, each Valentine's Day, both he and Mercedes would go to great lengths to prove how much they loved each other, with even more gusto than their anniversary or birthdays. Part of him reasoned it was because of the painful Valentine's Day they had five years ago. Another part of him knew it was because they were both hopeless romantics who, loathe as they were to admit it, adored the oooey gooey adorableness of the day. Sam had a special moonlight picnic under the stars planned for tonight, but plans for the evening? All Mercedes.

So he couldn't wait to see what his love was gonna surprise him with. He loved receiving romantic gestures as much as he loved giving them. His male pride just wouldn't let him voice that out loud.

Bounding from his desk at the stroke of five, he drove a little faster than he should have to Mercedes' home, pent up with excited energy. His palms were sliding on the steering wheel, sweating profusely. Whatever that letter implied sounded mighty….delicious. He couldn't jump out of the car and ring the doorbell fast enough.

Hearing the creak of steps approach the front door, Sam quickly did a once over of his appearance, smoothed out the stubborn cowlick in his bangs, and shoved his hands in his pockets to avoid fidgeting.

Seeing her face in the doorframe and watching her eyes light up at the sight of him were truly magic. It always was with her. Electric sparks of magic that buzzed and zoomed around them, making anything they did together powerful and boundless. With her, he felt like superman.

"Hello beautiful" he greeted her, smiling his charming half smile and trying to pass his nervousness as cool swagger. Eyeing her look for their special time together, Sam didn't think beautiful even fit the description of her. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in glossy, abundant curls that danced about her shoulders when she moved. Her bangs, once blunt cut across her forehead, now swooped lovingly across her face, carefully covering her left eye and beveling outward in a soft curled wing. Her eyes always warm and lovely, were now smoldering, coated in dark mascara and long feathered lashed that softly fanned across her cheeks when she blinked. Lips lush and pouted coated in a light shimmery gloss that made them look absolutely delectable. Sam silently hoped it was the mango flavored one. That gloss always made him suck on her lower lip a little longer than usual when they made out.

"Hey yourself, handsome" she blushed, looking away from his intense gaze. Her body was still concealed as she stood behind the door, but Sam could have sworn he caught a peek of a black and pink silky fabric covering her shoulder.

_Fuck me._Mercedes covered in silk just might make for the best Valentine's Day he's ever had.

"You're earlier than I expected. Doesn't it take like twenty minutes to get here from the office?" Mercedes had moved closer three years ago to be near him. Traffic in the city was serious and she hated the rushed hustle and bustle feeling of long commute. Renting an apartment close by was an easy decision.

It was an even easier decision when she realized how much more privacy she had here than she would have at her old, smaller apartment. Today would be one of those days where that will come in handy. Especially if Sam responded to her gift the way she hoped he would. She didn't want them being the subjects of tenant gossip.

"I know, it does usually take longer to get here" he answered, "but your letter had me anxious. I couldn't wait. I tore through traffic like a crazy motherfucker trying to get to you." He blushed at his admission, looking away briefly before meeting her eyes again.

Mercedes had to stifle a laugh. "You don't even know what my gift is!"

"Mercedes, you ended a letter with "Don't wear too many layers." A man can only imagine." He caught brief sight of the silk clad shoulder. "And if that silk is saying anything, it's telling me that what you have planned might be better than my wildest dreams."

"Oh, I sincerely hope so." She smirked coyly, leaning her head against the edge of the front door and leisurely running her finger down its edge. Sam gulped watching her finger travel, imagining all the things that little pointer could do to his body.

"S-so, can I come in?" he inquired, mentally cursing his schoolboy stutter. He was trying to play it cool, but this woman could just crook her finger and get him undone and unruffled without even trying. But _God,_did he secretly love the power she had over him. He would submit to any of her demands any day of the fucking week. And she knew it, too. But she never once took advantage of it.

And as satisfied as Sam was in the bedroom, part of him secretly lusted for that version of Mercedes. One who would rip the reins from him, grab his dick in her hands, and tell him what to do with it.

Just the thought of it got him firm and ready.

"Yeah sure, of course. Come right in." She uttered shyly, opening the door wider for him. Walking inside her home, he was taken aback by the beautifully elaborate table set up in the middle of the room. Cream and gold china complimented the stark white of the tablecloth and blood red of the rose petals in their centerpiece. The fire licked and roared, illuminating the dark room in a sensual glow. Soft music played in the background, turned low enough for mood-setting. It was the classic romance of the scene that left Sam enthralled, and he turned to Mercedes wondrously, ready to thank her and kiss her senseless for the gift.

What he was not ready for was the sight of his silk-clad Mercedes, wrapped in a black and pink oriental robe with delicate pink cherry blossoms scattered across her bust. The soft pink of the hem played against her smooth brown skin beautifully, and the wide band tied around her waist in a perfect bow left Sam wondering if this perfect gift could really be his.

Realizing, of course, that the robe also dipped into an extremely low V, revealing the black and pink sheer lace bra that barely contained her ample bosom, he thanked God that she was. And the robe hit her mid-thigh, rising even higher in the back on the shelf of her ass, daring his itchy fingers to reach over and flip it up. He loved that ass more than food and water; the feel of it, the slight jiggle when she walked, the way it reverberated in his hand when he smacked it hard and made her yelp. And wrapping it up in such a nice package-a package that can easily be ripped away and opened up at that….

Well, even better.

He exhaled slowly as he took her in, feeling a sudden tightness envelop him. Left speechless, Mercedes filled the silence with a shy half smile and a seductive glance.

"This was my surprise. You like it?" she asked, open palms trailing down her ample curves. Watching him gulp and nod slowly, she continued. "I...um…we never did this before. The whole romantic dinner and sensual evening bit. I thought it would be nice….you know, to have dinner in front of a roaring fire and spend some time together….before we got intimate."

Sam still lacked the words, and Mercedes became less and less confident under his gaze. She had never done anything quite like this before. As confident as she was in life and, now, in love, it was a bit harder for her to initiate things during their sexy times together. Irrational fears sprung up, and she cursed them to hell, even as she spoke them. "We don't have to…I just thought it would be a nice change…and the robe and bra and panties are new, but I wasn't sure if they were right for me or if they were sexy enough….if you don't like it, you can-"

The sudden force of his lips, harshly pressing against hers, stole her next breath. His hot mouth devoured her, moving and prying and urging her to open. Once her lips yielded, his tongue shoved down her throat and languidly danced with hers, wrapping around hers and flicking tip against tip. The moan that escaped in the brief parting of their lips was low and needy, vibrating all through her with a guttural tremor. She pulled his hands to her body and felt his nimble fingers claw at the well-arranged bow, opening her robe to reveal the sheer rose pink boy shorts he had hoped were there. Pushing her against the door, he stepped out of their kiss and held the fabric open to stare at her in all her lush glory. The unabashed lust in his eyes made her soak through the dainty fabric.

"When I saw you standing there, looking like the damn near hottest wet dream I've ever had," he growled, pushing her thighs apart and pressing himself fully against her. "I didn't say anything because I was trying to figure out how many different ways I could rip off those boy shorts, bend you over, and milk that pussy before dinner got cold."

Hearing her gasp and whimper at his words, and reveling in the feel of wet lace rubbing between his fingers, he licked a leisurely path across her clavicle and up her jugular to the curve of her jaw, kissing his way back down and nipping at the tight flesh of her shoulder. "But then I said to myself, Sam, you horny fool, it would be such a shame to waste such a delectable outfit. Especially when I could just hold the panty crotch to the side and fuck you with them on" He held up her leg against his thigh, pulled her crotch over, and ground his clothed hardness in tight circles against her center. Feeling her heat pressed against him was indescribable.

"Sam! My God! You're gonna make me cum. I swear, stop now, or I'm gonna cum all over you and we won't finish dinner." She whined breathily. Yet still, she pressed her hands to his ass, guiding his motions. Feeling his dick laid up against her made her pussy drool, liquid heat dribbling slowly down her inner thighs.

Sam kissed her hard, shutting up her protests, and slowly ran two fingers along her naked labia, teasingly missing her clit. "But then, I said, you know what Samuel?" Mercedes watched him lick and suck his coated fingers clean, savoring every drop of her juices. Seeing his long tongue flick the tip of his fingers and roll her sticky essence around in his mouth made her shiver. Her eyes couldn't stop staring at his lips, magnetically drawn closer and closer to them. "Why don't you just throw her over your shoulder, carry her upstairs, and ask her how she wants to be devoured? After all, it is ladies' choice." He whispered against the shell of her ear, breath tickling against her sensitive skin.

"Mmm…ladies choice, huh? Sounds promising" It's the best response she could come up with, considering Sam's rough tongue tickling her ear had taken away her ability to think of a more seductive answer.

"So, do you still insist on dinner?" he released the crotch of her panties with a snap, smacking her right on her hooded clit. In case she missed his urgent plea, he palmed and smacked her twice, hard and quick, on her love button.

"No….no dinner…" she answered breathily. Her naughty half-smile returned once Sam removed his hand from between her. "Straight upstairs to dessert…"

His smile mirrored her own. "…and the last one upstairs…."

"….gets to call the shots." His eyebrows raised in surprise. Usually it was "…gets to be on top." or "…gets to cum the most." Her new answer left him mildly intrigued and majorly turned on.

She pushed away from the door and slowly circled around him, licking her lips as their eyes stayed connected. He seemed distracted by her darting tongue, not realizing that she drew closer and closer to the staircase.

_Good, just what I want…_

Quick as a flash, she bounded up the stairs, running up at least five steps before he cleared from his lusty fog and realized he was losing.

Ever the competitor, Sam grabbed for the hem of her robe, nearly bringing her to her knees midway up. She pushed playfully against his grasp, kicking and shrieking adorably at his cheating tactics. Her leg flew up, mid Kung Fu high kick, and flashed him a small peek of the blush colored delicacy up close. The crotch of her underwear had found its way nestled between her lips from all of their movement, covering only the fat little nub of nerves jutting from her slit. His cock danced at the sight of her.

Her small feet moved quicker than his thoughts and, before he knew it, she had reached the top of the staircase and ran straight to the bedroom, plopping on it like a giddy teenager.

"YES! YES! I WON, Sammy! I WON! In your FACE!" she pointed, taunting. He watched her with a mock pout and her breasts and thighs shook in her victory shimmy. Smiling reluctantly at her silliness, he threw his arm dramatically across his eyes and stretched a hand, clawing for the sky

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed melodramatically, falling to his knees and crawling toward her with fake crocodile tears. "Oh, what a WORLD! What a WORLD!

"Give it up Evans! I won fair and square!"

"No, you didn't! You used your feminine wiles against me!" he insisted, crawling closer until he could rest his head on her knees.

"My feminine wiles? That's weak!" she taunted, arms crossed in mock disapproval.

"That's right! That's my story and I'm sticking to it!" His voice lowered an octave as he gazed upon and kissed the pillow softness of her thighs. "Opening up that pussy and wiggling it in my face like that." He tutted, glaring at her accusingly as his lips lingered on her knee. "Naughty, Naughty girl"

"I _can_be naughtier, I promise" she purred, eyes dancing. "In fact, I may be up for another game, if you still wanna play."

He heard the promise in her voice, growing more excited. "Oh, I'm game.." he purred back, pushing her thighs a little farther apart and involuntarily shivering at the way they stuck together with the sticky sweetness of her nectar. He gave her inner thigh a long, savoring lick as he winked at her. _Mmmm, shit just got serious_, she thought.

But she still had plans for them…

"Now," she began coolly, seeming unruffled by Sam's erotic attentions, "I do believe the prize for the winner of our earlier wager was to get control in the bedroom, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct" he replied just as coolly, hints of a sexy smirk ghosting his face. His fingertips drew idle swirls up and down her left calf, reveling in how easily he glided across her skin. He lifted her calf up in front of him, continuing his revered awe of her taut flesh as she spoke to him.

Feeling his rough fingertips skate across her calf had her whole leg trembling. "Sssooo that means that I, being the _winner_ and all…" He rolled his eyes at her good naturedly, making her smile. "I get to call the shots."

"Mmmhmm" Sam said distractedly. Her trembling leg had moved the small bit of robe covering her pelvis and he spotted a particularly delectable pound of flesh exposed on her hip that demanded his oral attention. He peppered small kisses up her leg as she continued.

"And you know what I really wanna do, Sammy?"

"Uhhuhh" he shook his head as his lips lightly ran over the intricate pattern woven into her panties, tenderly moving his way up her inner thigh.

"I want you to watch me fuck myself with one of my toys until I come. Then I want you to fuck me."

His eyes bulged, frozen as he sucked on the tight flesh of her hipbone. _Fuck, was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming….._

"I-I'm sorry?" he squeaked.

Her smile had transformed from innocent to predatorial somewhere along his travels from calf to hip, and it caused a white hot tremor to flash through him. With her heavy lids and sexy swoop of a bang covering her eye, she looked every bit the seductress man-eater he'd seen in cartoons and movies. But this sexy woman was for him and him alone, and watching her bite her lip and smirk like she owned him made him envision her pressing him down, panting and galloping on his dick.

He needed her. Like _now_. If he were any harder, he'd go cross-eyed.

"I said I want you, my dear sweet boyfriend, to watch me fuck my tight little pussy with one of my dildos until I cum. Then, I want you in me, owning that pussy until I cry and beg you to stop. I didn't stutter." Mercedes repeated calmly, caressing her full breasts in her hands and roughly pinching her hardened nipples in front of him.

Slack jawed at her bluntness, Sam mentally willed himself to stop drooling and breathe. He didn't respond for what seemed like hours, just trying to take everything she said-everything she was _doing_-right in front of him! It's one thing to dream it….it's a whole 'nother thing to have your girlfriend in front of you ready and willing to do it all.

_Breathe, Sam, Breathe….she's waiting for you to respond….and fuck, she looks so good on that bed, pinching herself for me….Can someone die from excessive hardness?...I think all the blood in my body might be down there….god, she's so BEAUTIFUL! I can't believe she's mine and….._

"Sam!" she yelled, making him jump. "Are you in or not? Because I'm about two seconds away from reaching in my drawer and starting without you." She crossed her legs so the friction of her thighs rubbing together would serve its proper purpose and give her some relief. Everywhere throbbed and ached for him, so much that pinching and gyrating were no longer enough. She yanked her delicate bra cups down, releasing her dark areolas to the colder air, and massaged her hot, needy flesh with her hands. Her back arched sharply at the contact and made her breathe a small hiss when her nipples puckered from the chill. Her legs uncrossed slowly and Sam watched on, enraptured, as the hand on her right breast crept slowly down her sternum and stomach, past the waistband of her lacy undergarment, to spread her lips open and lightly flick the sensitive tip of her clit.

The light stimulation released a sexy, open mouthed "OH!" from her lips, finally breaking Sam from his daze. His clothes were off before she could flick herself again.

Sensing the movement, Mercedes opened her eyes and smiled down at her now disheveled man, clad in nothing but white boxers and socks. Reaching in the small slit, he fished out his hard and eager cock from their confinement and stroked himself rapidly and shamelessly.

Damn, if they weren't playing around, Mercedes would have jumped him by now, but she was never one to start something and not follow through. Plus, seeing his response to her taking control made her want to push him even more, to see how sex crazed he could really get. And then, when she finally let him inside her….

Her whole body violently trembled from the imagined pleasure. Catching herself, she found his gaze and bit her lip, smiling seductively at the sight of him unclothed. He rose up from the ground and stood in front of her, stepping forward so he could feel her breath on his erection. _Shit, even her breathing on my dick gets me off…._

"Much better. _So_much better" she panted, eyes gleaming as she watched his hand pump and twist around his cock. No longer able to resist his closeness, Mercedes bent forward and sucked his warm head in her mouth, caressing its small slit with her tongue. The small shot of pre-cum coated her tongue and, just to tease him, she gave an audible swallow and continued her ministrations. He stroked himself harder as she caressed him.

"Oh fuck yes, baby….just like that…do me just like that. Oh hell, Mercy, just let me inside you. Please? Just let me cum inside you…let me fuck you hard…I know you want it too…" Her mouth around him had Sam begging for pussy. Just feeling her clench around him would be a welcome relief from the overwhelming strain.

He looked down just as she looked up, full lips still poised around him. She stopped, mid suck, and smiled naughtily around the head of his cock, giving him a slow, firm lick before releasing him. He groaned at the feel of her tongue and groaned even louder at the loss of her wet warmth around him. Just as he was ready to beg, she moved his hand from his shaft and took the reins, stroking with slow, sensual glides up and down him. She would stretch out her tongue and flick the red and bulbous head on occasion, just so she wouldn't miss the taste of him.

"MERCEDES! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? OH GOD!" he breathed, sharply. Outright panting now, he ran his fingers through her soft hair and mussed up her curls, loving the shroud of wildness it created around her face. Everything about them, their lovemaking right now, felt untamed, and Sam thoroughly enjoyed embracing his baser instincts with her.

Hearing him scream her name—her full name—like he did made her legs fly open and her index finger go to work on her clit. Her strokes on herself and on him were faster and harder now, racing to the precipice of orgasm. She was so close, her baby was so close, and they would make that leap together if she could stroke them right. She clenched and he pulsated in her small hands. _Almost there…gonna blow so hard…._

He heard her breaths grow shallow and desperate and dared himself to open his eyes and look down at her. _Aw shit, I know she's not doing what I've dreamed she would always do. If she is, I'm cumming on her face…_

He opened them and watched her suck him off while she diddled her clit, thighs wide open so he could see her fingers flex through her panties and watch the short spurts of lady-cum hit the crotch, making the wet spot grow larger with each of her moans.

"Oh Sammy….ooooohhh shit, you made me squirt, baby" she moaned, stopping her movements and quickly leaning back on her elbows in front of him, spreading even wider so he could see the full effect he had on her. Pulling her crotch aside impatiently, she spread her labia in front of him and exposed her soft button of a clit, standing as proudly as his dick. She sighed in relief at the exposure, happy she could touch herself without any barriers in the way.

Her dark brown fingers ran against the baby pink of her mons, and Sam thought, in aroused reasoning, he finally understood why pink and chocolate brown were valentine's day colors. The creator of the holiday must have been greeted by the sight of an ebony goddess, legs splayed, getting off on his sheets and become inspired. Hell, with Mercedes gyrating and wetting the sheets like she was, he could find a cure for cancer, he was so damn inspired. She was a pulsing epiphany, touching herself like that.

"Aww fuckfuckfuc…oh yes…oh, shit, I'm cumming so hard for you…..so wet for you, Sammy….OH! SAAAMMM!"

She circled and caressed , flicked it and rubbed, until she finally came with a shout, one large stream of cum squirting from her splayed pussy, hitting his abdomen.

In the excitement of her climax, Sam eagerly stepped forward and stroked himself hard, aimed between her legs. She watched him approach her and eyed his body, giving special attention to his tensing abs and rapidly jerking hands, jackhammering his length.

"You wanna cum now, don't you? You watched me cum and it made you so turned on, didn't it?" she teased seductively, mellowing in the afterglow of her own release.

"Yes, GOD yes, Mercedes. I'm gonna cum all over you. You're gonna be a hot sticky mess when I'm done with you." He groaned hoarsely, mere seconds from exploding

"Ah ah!" she tutted, wiggling her finger before biting it seductively. "That's not how it works. The game says I take control, remember?"

His eyes flew open, gaping at her. _She can't be serious? After all this!_

"Oh, have mercy, Mercy! Fuck, I don't think I could take it…." His eyes pressed closed tightly, trying to stave off his release.

She smirked at his begging. Something about having Sam Evans whimper and beg to come all over you really did something for the ego. She felt positively irresistible.

"Now Sammy, I'm reasonable, baby." She continued, purring. "You can cum _all over me_, if you'd like. Cum on my pussy, cum on my legs…"

He groaned loudly at her teasing, entertaining the naughty suggestions. She smiled wickedly, watching his crumbling resolve.

"I just need you to follow my simple instructions. Three easy things, no worries." She reassured.

"Anything right now, Mercy. ANY FUCKING THING, right now. Just name it….you want the moon? I'll get the fucking moon and tie it in a bow for you if you let me cum…"

She had to chuckle at that. His eagerness made her giddy.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't want the moon. I don't need the moon, Sammy. Just you and that rock hard gift of a dick you're stroking for me. You look so delicious right now…" she licked her lips at the memory of him in her mouth.

"Ugh…please, Mercedes!" He was practically crying now, and she felt pity.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing. Just three things for me, okay?" she whispered. He nodded eagerly, not trusting his voice. "First things first, you've got to open your eyes and look at me—I mean_really_look at me when you cum, got it?"

His eyes opened immediately to her stare. He watched as she sucked a digit in her mouth, getting it nice and wet, before touching and circling it around her areola until it wrinkled and puckered. Her other hand caressed between her legs, dipping into her wetness and slowly pulling out her fingers until sticky ribbons of her essence laced them. She brought the fingers near her lips and opened her mouth, letting the sticky sweetness drip slowly on her tongue. Her eyes never left his, just glinted and winked seductively at him.

"Christ.." whispered Sam, hotly, as he watched her taste herself.

"You know, you really shouldn't take the lord's name in vain, baby. It's not nice." She gently chastised, doing sinful things to his body when she sucked each of her slick digits clean, one by one.

"Not in vain. I'm_definitely_ saying a prayer of thanks." He defended, watching every move of her tongue as it wiggled in her mouth. "You are a one in a million wonder, Ms. Jones."

She beamed at his compliment and tilted her head, making her curls fall softly against her left shoulder. "I appreciate the appreciation. You know I'd do anything for a fan, especially one as irresistibly sexy as you." Her voice whispered. Her provocative tone made him stroke faster.

He was getting closer, so she had to hurry. "Second thing, those boxers _have_ to come off. I want to see all of you tense and tremble when you shoot all over me." She smirked, thinking of him losing himself over her. "You are a finely sculpted man, Mr. Evans, and I want to see every cut and contour bend for me."

His boxers were off and thrown across the room before his shaft could miss his hand.

"Good boy" she crooned. "Now come closer, I want to feel you."

He eagerly closed the small space between them and let her touch his chest and stomach, reveling in the feel of her soft hands possessively perusing his body. She pressed soft kisses on each tensed ab muscle and licked in the furrows of space between them.

"Yesss" he hissed, needing the contact. He was so achingly close, just a couple more strokes…

"One more thing, Sammy?" she questioned between kisses, using a small baby voice that made his dick jump in his hands.

"Yeah, what's the last thing?" she left his body and leaned back, lying flat against the bed. Her knees opened and bent to her chest, giving Sam the most delicious view of her again. She stroked herself leisurely and closed her eyes, delighting in her own touch.

"When I do let you cum," she breathed, "after I let you cum, can you promise me something?"

He gulped and nodded, eyes rolling briefly in the back of his head from all the dizzying stimulation.

"Those toys I have? I want you to sit behind me and screw me with them. I want your dick nestled between my ass while you pound me senseless with them. I have one that is shaped just like yours—my favorite, actually-and I always wanted to know what it would feel like to have you thrust behind me and in front of me at the same time. That thought always gets me off."

"Aww, hell yes!" he screamed, feeling his balls grow heavy and the beginnings of his hot stream travel up his shaft. "Awww, shit, I'm gonna...aaaawwwww, Mercyyyyyy..."

In three strokes he came, pearled streams of sperm hitting her stomach and thighs, nary missing their target.

"Mercedes" he choked out, tearing up at the intensity of his orgasm.

Slowing his strokes, he kneeled down and pressed soft, lingering kisses to her center, licking away at any slippery spots until she was clean.

"Oh, Sam" she sighed happily, eyes closed and right hand draped across her, lightly circling the tip of her left nipple. He was so gentle with his movements, so loving with his tongue, it took her breath away. She was beyond words with this man and their love. It was indescribable.

In sync, they looked at one another and smiled bashfully, letting every word and action that passed between them sink in.

"Thank you" he said suddenly, making her look down at him again. His eyes were warm and peaceful.

"For what, exactly?" she smiled, catching the infectiousness of his loving stare.

"For loving me. For choosing me. For being sexy for me, taking control." He kissed the inside of her thigh. "You know how much I love that."

She smiled, happy that he was pleased. "I've gotta say, after a while ago, I really love it too. The power is exciting and.." she bent her head down shyly, covering her face with her hair. "I don't think I've ever cum so hard before."

God, he loved this woman and her many layers. How she could whisper harsh, dirty words in one breath and kiss him softly in the next.

"I know, I've never seen you _gush_ before." He whispered, smirking handsomely.

Her nervous giggle warmed him. "_Gush,_Sam? I wouldn't exactly call it gushing.."

"Are you kidding? You practically super soaked me! It was so damn sexy" his eyes widened in awe of her. "_You_are so damn sexy. Where did you learn…all..THAT?"

"I read things.." she mumbled mysteriously, trying to hide her blush. She turned her head away from his amused smirk.

"Whatever the hell you're reading, I wanna read. That was hot as hell" He kissed her cheek and moved her hair away to nuzzle her neck.

"I'd only do it with you" she admitted. Hearing the slight change in her voice, he looked up and turned her head to face him, looking into her eyes.

"All of this….I can't imagine doing any of this with anyone else. You're it for me." She confessed, one lone tear streaming down her face. "Do you understand?…..it's you. Just you."

He realized now that she was talking about more than kinky sex. She meant love. She meant share her body. She meant spend her life with. He heard it all in her confession. He saw it all in her eyes. And the reality of the moment hit his heart in the profoundest of ways.

"Mercedes….does this mean?" He hoped, dare dream it meant….

"Yes. I'm saying yes to you." she nodded, crying and smiling until her face ached from the tension.

"Yes? Really? You're…." he nodded with her, smiled just as ridiculously. He felt so light, floating in a surreal, breathtaking reality that only happened in romance novels and classic love stories._She said yes…_

He kissed her passionately, holding her face firmly against his. Her hands went to his hair, gripping and tugging until drew delicious moans from him. She felt feverish and alive and deliriously happy all at the same time. With him, her boyfriend of five years who had given his heart and life to her without any hesitation.

Now, this amazing man, had become her fiancée.

"The ring!" he pulled away and shouted suddenly, frightened. "I forgot the ring at home with my folks! After your last four no's, I figured they could hold onto it for safekeeping. You know, until you were ready…."

She shook her head, beaming. "It's okay. It wasn't all planned. I just….I had to say yes this time. It wasn't right before, but this time…I don't know, I just felt ready to say it."

"Take this in the meantime." He said, pulling off his emerald and gold college ring from his finger. She laughed as she accepted it and slid it on her finger. It felt like one of those promise rings girls would always get from their boyfriends in high school. It was sweet, and simple, and more than enough.

"I need everyone to know that you're taken until I get the ring. No one's checking for my fiancée." She laughed again, falling forward until their foreheads touched. Embracing the joy of the moment, he kissed her again, working her lips gently and slowly, not needing any more words.

She was the one to slowly pull away this time, moving his blond bangs away from his eyes and holding his jaw in her hands. She gazed at him, each eye, both lips, his sharp nose and sparkling emerald eyes and smiled happily all over again.

"Now," she mused, pecking his lips, "about those toys…."

His grin, already impossibly big, had somehow grown big enough to split his face. _Time to play….._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jill1228, you are a GODSEND. This chapter is dedicated to you.**_

_**One-shot has now become a three-shot, per request from several fans of the story. Third part will hopefully be up soon!**_

He followed her as soon as she got up from the bed and made her way to the closet, eager to hold her and kiss her again. Eager to _anything _her again.

She is now his fiancée…his future wife.

The future _Mrs. Evans._

He didn't know exactly what he did to deserve her, but he was so grateful she was his now. Soon, it would be forever. He smiled brightly at the thought.

Mercedes was busy wiggling her hips and shaking her head back and forth to whatever happy tune played in her head as she searched her closet. She never felt so happy. Everything gelled and made sense; it was like her whole world was at peace. "_Amazing sex and an impending marriage to the man of your dreams will do that to you_," she thought.

She found the box that she was looking for. It was on the top shelf, behind the stack of folded knit sweaters. She managed to fish it out without disturbing the perfect order of her neat shelf. Before the soles of her feet could hit the floor, she felt his strong arms around her waist coming from behind, squeezing her tightly. His warm, pouty lips planted a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Sam!" shesquealed, clasping the hands around her waist when he started to tickle her. "You're gonna make me drop everything!"

"I don't care!" he laughed. "I just had to hold you again.I missed you in my arms"

"Sam, I was _just _in your arms a minute ago!" she giggled, marveling at his silliness.

"I know, but back then you were my girlfriend. Now..." he punctuated with a large, smacking kiss to her cheek, "I'm holding the _future Mrs. Evans _in my arms. So, technically, this is the first time I'm holding you as you are now. It's all about perspective, really," saidSam, matter-of-factly, as he kissed her temple and let his lips linger on the spot.

"God, Sammy," she sighed, as a smile lit her face**. **"I cannot wait to be your wife." He rocked her slowly, back and forth in his arms, as he committed the feel of her against him to memory. He never wanted to let her go. If it were his choice, he never would. He would chain her to the bed and spend days on end making love to her if he could. Thoughts of her tied up in bed while he had his way with her instantly brought a naughty grin to his face.

She angled her head back to look at him and caught his brief naughty smirk. He looked down at her, meeting her knowing gaze.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she smirked, arching her eyebrow suggestively as she pressed her ass to his crotch.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it," he teased, eyes glinting in mirth. He loved playing with her, especially in the bedroom. She was truly his best friend and soul mate in every sense of the word.

"Oh really? After I had you begging and pleading to get all up in this a minute ago, I can't handle it? Boy, I can handle whatever you throw at me." Her eyes squinted, challenging him to push back.

"Oh yeah? Anything?" he retorted. She turned fully in his arms, confidently pushing her face in his until their noses touched.

"Anything. BRING it."

He quickly grabbed the box from her, tossed it on the bed, and scooped both hands under her ass, lifting and running with her before she could fight back.

"AAHHH! Sam Evans, you put me down right now!" she exclaimed, flailing in his arms.

"As you wish…."

He threw her body on the bed with a flourish, making the mattress bounce hard beneath her. He quickly hopped on top of her, nestled himself between her legs, and held her arms over her head to restrain her movement.

"Damn it, Sam! I could have flown off the bed on my ass! What the hell?" she screamed, but her broad grin lightened the reprimand. She wasn't truly angry. If she were honest, she'd admit she liked that he could toss her around and man-handle her without hesitation. Something about it made her feel unusually sensual and feminine.

"I would never let you fall," he assured her, kissing her lips. "Especiallywhen you look oh so _tantalizing_ laying under me like this."

"Yeah? You like me underneath you, Sammy?"

"I love you anywhere on me," he said honestly. "Underneath me, On top of me, lying against me…" His smile turned naughty. "Hands tied up while you sit on my face"

"Oh, is _that _what you were thinking about over there? Me straddling your face?" she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer.

"No, not exactly." He kissed her again, this time longer, biting and sucking her lower lip. He pulled back and looked at her seriously. "Just the tied up part. You spread eagled on my bed, fastened to the bedposts with my ties around your wrist and ankles. Then, I could have my sweet way with you and you couldn't fight back." The hunger in his eyes returned as he eyed her body, choosing to focus on the large amount of cleavage pressed up against his chest. He imagined her tied to the bed while he buried his dick between her tits and licked his lips.

"Hmmm…" she mused, intrigued. "That does sound…interesting, but what's in it for me?" The tip of her tongue slowly grazed across her teeth, and the thought of Sam working her body, being completely at his mercy was making her tremble.

His brow furrowed. "Besides the promise of several orgasms from yours truly?"

"Well, I can get that any day, can't I? We give each other several orgasms on a daily basis." She smiled naughtily and gave her hips a small thrust, bucking against his not-so-soft cock. She bit her lip at his muffled groan. "We can't help it. We're both too irresistible for words."

"Can't argue with that, " he smirked, "especially from my end." He thrust back into her, a bit harder, drawing an open mouthed groan from her lips. Her eyes fluttered briefly from the delicious friction, then opened to meet his cocky grin.

"What, are you saying? You're more irresistible to me than I am to you?" she questioned, thrusting and grinding back against him in challenge. She was the one with the cocky grin when she heard his deep moan.

"Nnno..no" he groaned, inhaling deeply as he tried to steady himself. "I'm just saying that I'm the master of knowing what pleases you. I've spent five years honing in on my skills, remember? I just might know what gets that pussy wet better than you do."

"Really?"

"Really!"

Their eyes locked.

_Challenge accepted._

"Okay then, I'll make you a deal." She challenged. "I'm gonna sit on this bed and do the things I usually do to make myself cum, on the _rare occasions_ when you're not around to help." Sam grinned at that. What could he say? He had a sexy ass girl waiting for him twenty minutes from his home and job. Why the hell would he ever go back to his apartment?

"I want you to sit on that chair over there and watch me." She pointed to the dark red velvet plush chair in the corner. "I get off harder when I know I have an audience…"

"God, I love you," he gushed, kissing her quickly. She smiled when his lips touched hers.

"Now, if I win and give myself the better orgasm, I get to tie youto the bed and hop on that dick and ride you mercilessly until I'm satisfied, while you enjoy the view." She smiled wickedly.

His cock sprang up at the win-win prospect, but his body ached to touch her. He had already cum once before without even touching her. "What about me? What do I get to do?" he mock-pouted.

Mercedes mirrored his pout, bending up to kiss his jutting lower lip and nibble on it gently. "You, my dear sexy fiancé, get the chance to use the same toys I use to get myself off, _however_ you see fit. If I cum harder from your hands, you get to tie me up and have your wicked way with me, _just like you wanted._"

At the mention of Mercedes being tied up, Sam imagined her arms locked behind her back, riding him,bouncing her hips on his shaft in long strokes. The delicious thought made him subconsciously lick his lips.

"Ideas already?" she inquired sultrily, slightly amused at the dream-like look on his face.

"Oh, I always have ideas on how to fuck you, Mercy." he replied, refocusing his attentions to her. "There just aren't enough hours in the day to do it all." He drew closer to her face, nuzzling his nose with hers. "But God, when we're married, I'll have the rest of my life to make love to you as long..." he kissed her.

"and hard..." he kissed her again, firmly.

"And fast..." he pecked her lips, "as I want to." He shifted up, pressing his hard chest against her softness. He heard her sigh, satisfied with the move.

His promises and doting attentions on her lips made her shiver. Goosebumps prickled her skin, alerting every part of his body that was pressed against hers. Suddenly, lying on top of her wasn't close enough. She wanted him inside her, rubbing her in the most delicious of ways. She could already feel him stretching her open with his hardness, enveloped in her warm heat.

First things first. They had a game to play. And Mercedes was never one to accept a challenge without giving it her absolute all. She could admit to herself that she was a sore loser.

But, who would really _lose_ in this challenge anyway?

"Well, don't tell me big boy, SHOW ME." she replied with a quick kiss of her own. "...by _winning_."

His smile grew wide as he jumped off of her and made his way to the chair. Mercedes laughed at his antics; he practically sprinted to the corner!

"Okay, I'm ready!" he said excitedly, wiggling and settling into the chair. "_Put on a show for me, baby…"_

She scoffed and laughed at his Austin Powers voice impersonation. Leave it to Sam to do poor impressions during their sexy times.

She loved him all the more for it.

Opening her special black box on the bed, her eyes lit with a glint as she saw her array of dildos, shiny and gleaming in their foam pockets. There were eight in all, in various colors, lengths and widths. Some were simple and plastic, with a rounded head and flat base. Others were more realistic, complete with anatomically correct cockheads and outlines of stiff veins pressed in the rubber. She even had a smooth glass one, long and curved with a perfect bend, for those nights when she was particularly horny and needed to get off quickly. The angle was ideal for repeatedly hitting her G-spot with little effort.

But her favorite, the one aptly titled the "Sam-inator" (at Sam's request, once he found out about it) was a fleshy pink wonder of sorts. She found it on one of her many ventures to the adult toy store near the studio. It had become a delicious habit of hers ever since Sam started to travel on business. The first trip lasted two weeks, during a comic-con convention in Dallas, where he was exhibiting his latest top selling graphic to the public. In those two weeks, Mercedes was a sexually frustrated, moody ball of grief, anxious for him to return and missing him like crazy. It was the first time she realized how close they truly were. They couldn't even be in different states for two minutes without aching for one another.

She practically mauled his face when he came back home. That was a _deliciously exhausting_ two day reunion. Sam's gait was off for an entire week after that one….

By his second trip, she decided to fill up her "Sam-time" with activities that were equally stimulating. She tried cooking, but naughty thoughts drifted to him bending her over the kitchen counter and pounding her senseless, so she left the activity. Living vicariously through TVshows and movies didn't work; they only made her want him even more. She even tried writing more songs for her album, but the lyrics that sprang from her mind were far too raunchy to put to music. At least for her taste….

However, passing "Rita's boutique" on her way to her car one work-filled Monday, and seeing the amazing selection of pleasure she had to choose from, gave Mercy the exact amount of thrilling satisfaction she searched for.

Since then, Sam going on trips meant adding one or two more toys to her collection…

The "Sam-inator" was purchased during his longest trip away, which happened to be a two month convocation in New York. All other toys failing her, Mercedes went on a horny midnight hunt for a new plaything, desperate to somewhat fill the aching void of his absence. Once she felt the fleshy texture of it, caressed the slight bulge of the head, and realized that it had a vibrating speed perfect for scratching all her itches, her decision was made. She made the impulsive splurge without second thought. It was pricier than the others, but worth it.

Now, sucking and wetting the fake cock in her mouth while Sam watched, she realized that the toy might just give them _both _the satisfaction they craved.

Sam had to wipe the drool from his lip when she sucked that toy in her mouth, twisting it around and licking up and down its shaft like it was real. Like she was giving head to a real cock….

A fake cock that happened to look a lot like _his _real cock. His body didn't seem to know he was simply drawing parallels, for as soon as the whole phallus disappeared in her mouth, he swore he could feel the hot caverns of her mouth tightening around his own dick, wet heat enveloping him with the firmest pressure. His hand reached down and slowly jerked his member to the speed of her sucks, twisting around his cock when she twisted hers around her toy. He could feel himself throb in his hands.

Mercedes side-eyed him the whole time, watching him jerk off to the sight of her taking the Sam-inator in her mouth. Remembering the game, she decided to play a little dirty.

"You know," she said lowly, in between sucks, "sometimes, when you were away, I would use this little darling instead of my fingers, just for the feel of you thrusting in my pussy." She slowly licked up and down the toy again, smiling mid lick at his responsive groan. "I would practice all the things I would do to you with lil' Sammy here, all the ways we would touch when you got home." Mercedes leaned back against the pillows leisurely, rubbing the pink dick against her lips and moaning loudly in pleasure. A twin groan left his mouth, seeing her full, slick lips glide against it.

"I would run it all against my lips, imagining it was you, hard for me, and I was welcoming you home. Then, I'd lick the very tip, very, very slowly." The dark pink of her tongue gave a slow, firm lick around the cockhead. "I know you like that. You always whimper a little when I do that."

Shit, her mouth wasn't even on him and he was whimpering! Sex with this woman would be the death of him. Sam was sure of it. On his tombstone, it would read: "Died in a peaceful bliss, mid-fellatio," and he would have no qualms about it.

"Then, I lick all up and down your hard cock, baby, because you taste _so _delicious" she moaned, giving the veined shaft one lengthy lick, "andI'd remember that licking you, the real you, would make your skin tighten, and I could feel you pulse in my mouth." She licked the pink shaft again, slower and longer, for emphasis.

_Breathe, Sam, Breathe._ He forgot he was working with an expert in dirty talk. Even when they were kids in high school, when they first made love, she would scream the hottest, dirtiest things in his ear to get him off. It was like second nature to her. Remembering the game, Sam decided he wanted to even up the ante a bit. He slowed the strokes around his own member, smiling deviously. _Game on, Ms. Jones…._

"And did I slap my hard dick on your lips in your little fantasy, Mercy?" She gasped and paused. He _knew _he would get her with that. Try as she might, Mercedes couldn't resist when he was a little rough and demanding with her. "Did I slap that hard dick against your pretty little lips and pull your hair, like you like it? Then, you'd open your mouth for me and I'd thrust inside, working that throat like I work that pussy? "

"Ungh!" she moaned, closing her eyes and imagining the feel of him ramming down her throat. Her mouth opened without thought and gently shoved the fake phallus in, sucking it greedily.

"Yeah, just like that….work that sexy mouth just like that around me, Mercy…you wanted it, didn't you? You wanted me and ached for me for _so long_" he growled, deep in his throat. His sexy voice came out with viciousness, he was so turned on. She panted around the little hard thrusts she gave herself, growing more excited at his words.

"Then, you'd run that cock against my body, down my neck, over my collarbone..." Sam watched her trail the fake dick slowly down her neck and shoulders, leaning her head back, eyes closed in pleasure. "Between my breasts..." she continued, jamming the phallus underneath the crux of her bra, sliding it between her cleavage. Sam's hips thrust involuntarily, imagining he was nestled in the tight furrow of space.

"Did I fuck 'em, babe?" he panted, getting caught up in the fantasy. He winced a bit at the painful pleasure of his building orgasm. He shook himself in his hand a bit, trying to will it away. _Just a bit more, Evans. You can do this._

"Wha…?"

"Did I fuck your tits? Did I slide myself between them and press 'em together, thrusting hard against you? Did you feel my balls slap the underside of them every time I pushed all the way in? And you'd suck them for me…I know you. You'd reach down, grab my thigh, and bring my hips close to your face and pull them gently in your mouth, cradling them with your tongue…."

Her fingers were quickly sucked in her mouth as her right hand worked the toy between her breasts. She just needed something in her mouth. Just hearing his words made her tongue feel heavy, like he was really there, resting hot and plump in her mouth. Her eyes were still closed, picturing Sam dipping in and out of her mouth as she thrust her fingers gently inside. This might be harder that she imagined….

Opening her eyes to glance at him proved to be a mistake, for watching him thrust his hips into his own hands, flapping his cock with the speed of his movements, made her body buzz and vibrate with pleasure. Fuck the game, her man was here and so close by and so sweaty and sexy and wonderful for her…..

"Baby?" she whined, her vaginal walls clenching with need.

His eyes opened at her voice, darkening at the clear signs of orgasm on her face. _Fuck, she's so pretty when her mouth "ohs" like that…._

"Yeah?" he grunted, lustfully watching the swell of her breasts rise and fall with each pant.

"I need you…"

He was up in a flash, moving her hands away and kissing down her neck, suckling the flesh. Her cries were louder and needier, feeling his hot mouth on her body. Her nails raked over the rippling muscle of his back, hurting him so good, so delectably.

Needing to feel her, he pushed her legs aside and settled his cock right along her crevice, pressing against her and rubbing his length along her warmth in broad circles.

"Oh fuck…God, Sammy!..yeah, yeah domejustlikethat…"

Her words had him in frenzy. He tore open her robe, pulled it off her arms and tossed it aside carelessly, nibbling and kneading the warm flesh of her breasts. His thumbs flicked back and forth rapidly across her nipples, sending wonderful tremors through her body.

"OOOOHH you know I like that…you know I fuckin' like that….work those titties, baby. OWN THEM! Fucking own them!...shit…"

Her cries of pleasure inspired him. They made him want to claim her, to pin her down and take her senselessly while she thrashed beneath him.

And suddenly, he got an idea.

An _awful idea_.

Sam had a _wonderful awful idea._

That rubber dick might just come in handy after all. And Mercy would get her earlier wish to feel him thrusting, behind her and in front of her.

She just didn't know that he wouldn't stop working her body once she came. Oh no…..

She was gonna sweat tonight…..

**Review as always! I love your words.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sit up." he ordered, giving one more hard thrust to her pelvis to capture her attention.

She stirred immediately, annoyed at his sudden request. "What? No, Sammy don't stop now! I like you right where you are." complained Mercedes.

"Did it sound like a question? Sit._up_." He growled lowly in her ear, nipping her lobe. With a light smack on her bottom, he sat up on his knees and waited for her to move.

_The hell?_She was almost sure he was as caught up in the moment as she was. And she missed the weight of him between her legs almost immediately. Leaning back on her elbows, she put on her most seductive bedroom eyes and looked at him.

"But, baby," she whined, lifting up her knee and nudging his alert cock through his boxers. "I thought you liked it better when I was underneath you. Don't you want me underneath you, baby? I can be _so good_ for you…"

He groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure from her teasing attentions. He was tempted to throw out his plan altogether, rip off those panties, and fuck her into the mattress. But when he opened his eyes and saw her victorious smirk, he realized that he was being played. She was trying to coerce him to do what she wanted. She was aimed to win, like she usually does.

_Not tonight, sweetness._

"Mercedes, I will only say this once. I want you sitting up, panties off, and pussy spread open for me before I count to three. If you choose not to listen.." He smacked her twice on her ass, hard. "You _will_suffer the consequences. Understand?"

She looked on at him in shock. Somewhere in the brief moment where she had him caressing and touching her like she wanted, he decided to flip the script. Take control. And judging from the challenging glint in his eye and his stone cold expression, he fully intended to follow through.

She had to shut her legs quick to slow down her eager clenches. Her body was ready. Was she?

"One.."

She had to make a decision quickly. Would she give in that easily? Put up a fight, maybe? Challenge him?

"Two…"

Oh hell, who was she kidding? That hard chest of muscle and thick dick standing at attention had already answered her questions. She quickly pulled off her wet panties, tossed them to the corner and sat up in bed.

On second thought, her bra might be unnecessary too. She quickly reached back to release the hooks and snaps and tossed it to the wayside, next to the rest of her lingerie.

"three."

Her knees were bent and parted before he finished counting. He smirked down at the sight of her, pleased with her compliance.

"Good girl. I hoped you would see it my way. It's so much easier if you just give in." he half-whispered. More…._pleasurable_, wouldn't you say?"

She whimpered in reply.

"Now, hand me lil' Sammy over there. I have an idea."

She eyed him, warily and a bit turned on. "Wha—what are you going to do with it?"

Three hard smacks against her naked ass cheek shut her up quickly. She yelped in surprise at the sudden sting of his hand.

"Darling, you ask far too many questions. We're gonna have to change that now, aren't we? Besides, we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Now, the toy, please." He stretched out his hand, waiting for her to give it up. She gave it to him eagerly, greatly anticipating all the things he could possibly do with it. The mystery excited her, heightened her arousal in the most interesting ways.

And if Sam's devious smile said anything, she knew she would be in for a mind-blowing orgasm very soon. She opened up a bit wider and remained silent, waiting for his instruction.

"See your little friend here, Mercedes?" he said silkily, pointing to the fleshy fake cock. He flicked against its firm rubber tip, making it wiggle back and forth. "Between me and this guy, I guarantee you'll be writhing in ecstasy and drenching these sheets in no time. I've never had more confidence in the power of that pussy."

Imagining him working that toy between her legs made her part a little wider. She moaned in her throat at the bedroom-sexiness of his voice, wishing he was behind her whispering hot and dirty things in her ear with that low timbre. His voice alone had enough power to make her soak the bed.

Sam crawled on all fours to the headboard, settling himself against the soft bed of pillows as he settled behind Mercedes. She tensed a bit at the feel of him behind her, then quickly relaxed as he massaged her tight shoulders.

"Now baby, it's me, remember? I would never do anything you're not comfortable with, you know that. I just want to turn you on." He whispered in her ear, nipping it with his teeth. His soft voice made her shudder and tilt her head to her shoulder, giving him room. He took advantage of the exposed flesh and sucked and bit her neck. She hissed in pleasure at the contact, making him smile a bit. He completely understood what Mercedes said earlier, about the thrill of control.

It was intoxicating.

He parted his legs and laid them on either side of her until she was between him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up, until her back was flush against his chest. She gasped and writhed at the feel of his hard penis pressed between the cheeks of her ass. She ground herself against him even harder when he gave a short thrust between them. God, the spurts of friction he gave her would definitely be her undoing.

"Make no mistakes though, Mercy. I fully intend on taking control of this one. And you are not allowed to speak unless I tell you, okay?" Sam patted her dildo gently against her lips with each word of _not allowed to speak,_and all she could do was nod vigorously in reply.

"Good! Glad we have an understanding. Now that we have that settled…." He dragged the curved toy, still wet from Mercy's mouth, slowly between the spaced valley of her unclad breasts, down her stomach and around her navel, leaving a slick trail in its wake. Mercedes moaned low in her throat from the tease, knowing exactly where he intended on going.

"God, yes! Please Sammy…"

_Whack! Whack!_

"Ah! God!"

His firm spanking against her thigh made her squeak. She squirmed a bit against him to alleviate the prickly tingles on her skin. Sam, still nestled between her ass, grunted at the small movement. She had unintentionally pushed him deeper, cocooning his dick in the abundance of her backside. His hips thrust up, feeling her tight sphincter clench against the shaft. He and Mercedes had never tried anal sex, nor did they intend to in the near future. He had heard about how painful it was for women and how many issues they have afterward. One of his ex-girlfriends back in Kentucky had tried to persuade him to do it, but he was far too concerned for her well-being to be turned on at the prospect. Besides, her ass was narrow and bony, with far less bounce and jiggle than Mercedes had.

As far as he was concerned, Mercedes ass was the gold standard. She had the perfect amount of plump roundness to sink teeth into, deliciously ripe and full enough to squeeze. He jacked off on occasion to the thought of his dick pressed against it, taken by her warm flesh. But the reality of the feeling, the way she clenched and tightened around his member, had him rethink the pleasures of his fantasy. This was far more glorious.

"Now, Now Mercy. You shouldn't take the lord's name in vain. It's not right." He teased in her ear, continuing his slow thrusts against her. "Now open up that pussy. I wanna feel how wet you are."

He nudged the dildo against the closed V of her thighs, urging her to part them wider. As soon as her thighs separated, Sam reached his free hand down rubbed her slick clit in hard circles.

"OH GOD! SAM!"

_Whack!_His wet fingers spanked her clit, making her groan.

"Quiet, Mercy. You know the rules. Now are you going to behave, or will I have to bend you over and spank that naughty ass into submission?" he demandingly questioned. She whined in protest, frustrated at his adamant effort to keep this game going. Realizing that the movement of his fingers slowed down at her response, she made a quick decision. Her head leaned back against his left shoulder, relaxing fully against his working fingers. She wouldn't fight. She was too horny to fight him. She resolved to lay back and let him play with her, however he wanted.

"Good girl, Mercy" he crooned, giving the shell of her right ear a small lick. "I knew you would see it my way. I promise you, you won't be disappointed." His fingers rubbed her clit up and down briefly, slid down her wet slit, and parted her lips with his fingers to find her tight wetness. He felt her clench eagerly around his fingers as he circled her opening and fought the impulse to give into her.

Sure, he was talking a good game about being in control right now. He loved it and Mercedes loved it, so it was an easy part to play. But, even in these moments, Sam realized that Mercedes was _always_in control, especially when she played submissive. Her leaning back and parting her legs for him, letting him play with and fondle her, made him soft putty in her hands. He would do absolutely anything to please her body, and he wondered if she knew how much she affected him.

Mercedes sighed happily when his fingers finally slipped into her body, giving her the penetration she so desperately needed. He slipped effortlessly into her, and she closed her eyes contentment, turning her face into his neck.

"You like that?" he asked tenderly, delighting in the soft smile on her face.

"Mmmmm.." she muttered, kissing the bulge of his Adam's apple in gratitude. Loving the feel of his warm skin on her lips, she kissed another spot on his neck.

Soon, she peppered his neck with small pecks, unable to resist the feel of him. She felt the vibration of his moan against her lingering kiss, and gave the trembling flesh a small bite. His fingers worked faster inside her.

"Oh fuck, Mercy, you're so wet." He groaned. Feeling her open mouthed grunt against his neck, the breeze of her warm breath on his skin, made his fingers more determined. His curved fingers stiffened and moved with amazing speed, losing all rhythm and pattern. His palm slapped against her skin as he thrust his hand, slapping against the curve of flesh above her clit. He couldn't hit her center of pleasure directly, but the force of his thrusting hand gave her the delicious pounding reverberation she desperately craved. Her thighs parted farther as she clenched around his fingers, giving his working hand more room to wiggle and palm her. He slipped in and out so fast, bringing her closer to her climax with each push of his fingers.

"Yeah baby, that's right. Give me all that pussy. Let me work all that pussy, babe." He whispered hotly in her ear, bending down to nip her jaw. Her hips gyrated against his fingers, and his hips were eager to thrust against her. Mercedes gasped loudly at the feel of him pressed between her cheeks. She realized, in that moment, that he was giving her exactly what she asked for. He was pounding her, front and back, to a dizzying climax.

Shit, she loved this man with a passion.

Feeling her orgasm grow closer, her mouth formed an "O" against his neck as she loudly moaned. His fingers and dick gained momentum when her clenches grew more eager.

_She's close, she's fucking close, I can feel it….._

"You cumming for me?" he asked breathlessly against her temple. "Yeah, you're cumming, I can feel it. Come on Mercy, fuck my fingers. Squirt all over me, honey, I can take it."

Her climax hit hard at his hot words, drenching his hand with rivers of cum. For her, the release felt like it lasted hours.

Her hand reached around his head, sliding her fingers through his hair and grabbing each fiber at the root. She dragged his head down to her lips, kissing him hard and she came down from her intense high. Her lips trembled against his when he explored her mouth, caressing each corner and crevice with his tongue. With two more hard thrusts, he came with a shout, spurting his seed all over the dip of her back and the shelf of her ass.

Their panting breaths echoed in the silence as they recovered, overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment. Once her breathing slowed, she looked up at him, in awe of everything he just did to her body.

"That was _amazing_" she cooed, kissing the underside of his jaw. "Thank you, Sammy"

She was ready to move out of his arms to clean up, but his arms quickly jerked her back into his lap. She looked back curiously, ready to ask him what he was doing, but the green glow of eyes peeking through his blond bangs, gave her pause. Something about the intensity of his stare gave her involuntary tremors, and Mercedes wondered if he could really be ready for her again.

His cocky smirk confirmed it. _Oh my God, this man isn't real…._

"Thank you? I think your thank you's might be a bit premature." He stated calmly. "I'm nowhere _close_to finished with you yet."

Her eyes widened when she felt his fingers draw loopy, sensual patterns across her stomach. _Was he serious?_

"Sam, I'm just recovering from a while ago! I love you, and you know I want you—heaven knows you turn me on more than anything—but, you can't possibly be ready to.."

He plunged the pink dildo inside her before she could finish her protest. Since she was already slick from one orgasm, Sam could push the thick phallus inside of her with ease, giving it small, short thrusts with his pointer.

"OH MY…. FUCK!"

" Yeah I know." responded Sam, as casually as possible. "See Merc, the thing is, I just don't know how to stop when it comes to you. You're so damn delectable." Two fingers pushed the toy deep inside her, hitting her cervix.

"SHIT SAM! SHIT!"

"And I know we just shared a moment that was absolutely amazing, but I just can't seem to get enough of you. You understand, right?" he crooned, skating his lips across her cheek as he thrust the toy fully inside her, rocking with slow, regular movements.

"OHMIGOD…" her eyes rolled back from the full feeling, the dizzying pleasure overwhelming her. The pressure of her impending orgasm, so close to her last one, left her tingly and numb. All that existed was the ache between her legs and the slow friction of the rubber dick against her walls, getting her more slippery by the second. Her clenches were weaker from fatigue, but the heat lighting her pussy afire burned as strong and intense as before. Her eager body scooted down to meet his thrusts.

"And seeing you come for me, babe, has my head spinning every single time. I'm insatiable with you, really. I hope I made that obvious…."

"You made…perfectly…it's so….FUCK don't stop!" the sliding against her vaginal walls left her incoherent. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. All she could process was the thrusting, thrusting, thrusting of the hard rubber cock in her pussy and the squished suction sound it made every time Sam pulled it fully out of her. She needed to get off _fast and hard_, but the slow friction wasn't nearly enough.

"Please Sammy, please go faster…" she pleaded, near tears from the need to cum. She pinched and kneaded her sensitive breasts, needing so desperately to be touched.

"What darling? What was that? You need to cum?" he teased, keeping the even pace of his thrusts. The kinky part of him liked to hear her beg for it. Plus, teasing was fair game since she practically had his balls in a vice earlier.

"FUCK YES I need to cum, you know that! Please!" she cried, jerking her hips faster. She almost reached down and grabbed his hand to jerk it faster, but the sudden vibrations in her pussy took over her body.

"Oh, I wonder what this little dial does?" Sam had found the small turn dial at the base of the dildo, controlling the speed of the vibrations. He quickly switched it from three to five, increasing the speed, and watched her body's reaction intently.

Her whole body jerked and shook from the pulses. "Ohgodohfuckohshit…" Mercedes grabbed his hand and plunged the vibrator inside with an alarming speed, each push of her hand clenching her muscles tighter and tighter. It didn't take long for her body to tense completely, making her cum with a high, wild, screech. She grabbed and clawed the sheets, twisting the silky fabric in her hands to still her tremors. Her back arched off the bed for a long moment, letting the ecstasy wash over her body, before she gave and fell wearily on bed. Her chest rose and fell heavily, jiggling her large breasts with each breath. Mercedes closed her eyes in relaxation, delighting in the small after tremors coursing through her. Her hand idly went to her clit, rubbing it in gentle circles, as she eased down from her high.

Sam, meanwhile, had grown excited and hard watching her. His dick sprang up between his legs, red and throbbing at the tip as a small drop of pre-cum trailed down his shaft. With the exciting view of Mercedes riding her vibrator, he almost took matters in his hands and alleviated his own tension, but decided to wait. He wanted to see everything, watch every twitch of her body, and commit it to memory. Sam fully enjoyed the responsiveness of her body.

His eyes were glazed over as he watched her touch herself in her afterglow. The small flick of her fingers, her little hand working in small jerks between her legs, the slight parting of her lips as she pleasured herself…

He worked his way between her and buried himself to the hilt before the aching overwhelmed him. He hissed loudly through his teeth, feeling the tightness of her walls envelop him, squeezing his dick perfectly. She felt the slow stretch of him inside her, all warm flesh and steel rod, quickly shook her weary mind from its haze. Her body caught up rather quickly, and he heard her sharp intake of breath underneath him, followed by a distinctly feminine moan.

"Oh Saaammm…mmmm" Her words were choppy and short, cut by his hard thrusting.

"Shit Mer-cy, so-o fuc-king-good." He pressed her hips into the mattress, leaning over her until legs were spread wide, and jackhammered his length into her.

Her eyes crossed from the pounding. That's all she could feel now; in that moment, it was her whole existence. Everything else became numb and mute in its wake. The spasmic clutches around him were rapid and irregular, milking his dick without conscious decision. God, he felt so good inside her. He felt so _right_inside her, and part of her wished she could keep part of him inside of her forever. Making love always made them more attuned and connected to one another, and the feeling of oneness with him had slowly become addicting in the five years they spent together. It wasn't just a need. It wasn't a want. They _had to be._ It was near impossible for them to stay apart.

Eyes refocusing, she looked to him and watched his face, hovering above her disheveled and pouring with sweat. His hair clung to his damp forehead, with straight wet strips of hair covering his eyes. His pouty lips, blood red from the rush of adrenaline, were slack and shiny with saliva as he panted. He looked so focused, taken by something as he pounded into her. She followed the focus of his eyes, realizing that he was mesmerized by the sight of their joining. His tan, hard flesh slammed into her darker softness in cohesive, rhythmic tandem; the masculine ying to her feminine yang. His enthused effort to join them moved her, making her tremble from more than pleasure. He worked her body with all he had. He was giving her more than just his lust.

When her eyes traveled back to his face, she realized he now stared at her, watching her reaction pensively. Her eyes scanned his, searching for a tell, anything she could find to figure out why his stare felt different to her. What had changed in this moment?

Suddenly, it hit her. She felt it. It was the first time he had been inside her without a condom. It was the first time they had made love without a barrier between them. And that meant…..

"Do you want me to cum inside you, Mercedes?" he panted over her lips, leaning forward until their foreheads and noses touched and rocked against each other with his thrusts. Their stares never wavered.

Her eyes grew wide, feeling the overwhelming heavy air of the moment. Her body was slowly reached its high again, climbing further and further to a state of bliss, and she couldn't imagine him stopping now. But his cum in her pussy meant babies, potential _children,_ and she had to wrap her fuck-fogged mind around that concept before making any decisions.

She bit her lip in thought, letting her mind mull over the moment. Sam looked so open and eager, full of nothing but adoration for her. She trusted him fully with her body, opening herself to him in the deepest and profoundest of ways. Even now, as he thrust above her, bodies pressed intimately against one another, he never left her without choice. He respected her, even in the heights of passion, within minutes of his release.

His thrusts slowed down, seeing how unsure she was. He never wanted regret between them. He wanted her to always associate their moments together with freedom and joy, never to feel pressured or trapped into anything. He loved _her_, who she was and what she meant to him, more than he loved her body and would gladly cum anywhere in any way she wanted him to, as long as she was satisfied and _happy_.

Mercedes felt him pull out slowly, easing his way from the vice of her vaginal walls. The gradual emptiness made her throb, clenching desperately in the wake of his absence. Suddenly, flashes of small brown children with his green eyes and her nose crossed her mind, running into his arms as he beamed. The light caught the sparkle of promise on her ring finger as it rested on his shoulder. The warmth in her heart made the decision for her.

"Yes, Sammy. Cum inside me" she pulled his hips back to her, nestling him between her legs until he was snug within her. She felt his dick twitch with life at her words, ready to go again.

"Really, baby? You sure?" his eyes held reserve, searching hers for confirmation.

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my life. I want you. All of you. Fuck me 'til you cum, Sammy. I want every drop."

"Fuuucckk.." he groaned, burying his face in her neck. He peppered kisses across her skin and down her collarbone as he resumed his thrusts, less eager than before.

"We're gonna be awesome together, Mercy. Just you wait and see." He muttered, hoarse from emotion, as his hips slowly start to move into hers."I'm gonna tell the whole world about us, shout it from the rooftops. And you're gonna pick out a white dress for our wedding, one as white as your smile and sparkly as your eyes, and I'm gonna pick out a tux that brings out my broad shoulders, since it's one of the things you love about me. I love when your little hands cling to my shoulders when I ride you…" He kissed her jaw and cheeks, working a rhythm as he thrust faster and harder inside her.

"Unnnn…" her moans were incoherent, both from the way his hard shaft rammed her open and from the intensity of his words. She could see their future, laid out before them, with each thrust of their union.

"And I'm gonna pick you up and kiss you when the pastor says that I can kiss the bride, because I'll be so overwhelmed with joy that you're mine. Finally mine. And I'll never let your feet touch the floor on our honeymoon, carrying you everywhere, holding you against me, making sweet love to your body against every surface of our room…." His thrusts were more insistent, banging into her until her hips and ass jiggled from the force. The wet slap of his balls against her sopping pussy urged him on, delighting in the feel of her slickness.

Mercedes could no longer keep her eyes open. She was riding wave after delectable wave of pleasure and her body slowly succumbed to the tide, drowning in the flood of climax. She felt weightless in his arms, floating in emotion.

"And we're gonna have a mess of kids, lots of them, with my eyes and your smile and our skin, blended together. And every day I come home, I'm gonna fuck you just like this, until you're collapse from pleasure. Until you beg me to stop. Until make my dick sloppy with your juices and everyone can smell you on me. Because you're mine, Mercy. Mine….." The whole bed squeaked and shook underneath them, knocking and screeching against the floor as the force pushed it closer to the wall. The wooden head board made a distinct chipped dent in the paint from the hard impact. He felt the tightening of his balls and rush of sperm up his shaft as his orgasm approached, and he searched eagerly for her eyes.

"Mercy….Mercy, look at me" He gently slapped her thigh, trying to wake her.

Mercedes was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. She barely heard his urgent voice and felt the slap against her thigh as a mere tickle. Weakly, her lids opened and looked up to him.

"Mmmmm…."

"Mercy, I'm gonna cum. I need you to look at me." He said urgently, feeling the moment grow closer. His movements were more erratic and eager, racing to the finish.

"Mmmm…" she tried with all her might to focus, and maintained eye contact with all of her will power.

With eyes locked, sweaty bodies pressed together, and sultry groins grinding lusty and wet from need, Sam came overflowing inside her, shouting her name, and sending them both into a pleasure induced sea of darkness…..

When Mercedes finally came to, it was nearly morning. The blue beam of early sunrise filtered through her curtain, hitting her face with an ethereal glow. Every joint ached and clicked as she moved in bed and she felt the painful pulses in her temple from sleep-deprived headache. She stretched out and groaned suddenly, feeling the throb of her pelvis when her legs extended.

Reaching beside her for his hand, she opened her eyes with a start when she realized that Sam wasn't in bed with her. Smoothing an idle hand through her ruined curls, she slowly eased herself out of bed and, cloaking herself in the remaining clean sheet, made her way to find him.

The pain in her back was nearly unbearable, and she felt the uncomfortable squish of fluids between her thighs as she walked, but she couldn't have been happier. Last night had been different from any other night they had shared together. It was laced with promises of the future, promises that were cemented with the modest bauble of love adorning her ring finger. She twirled her engagement ring around her fingers, smiling, as she walked to the kitchen. Their night last night had definitely left them hungry, and the smell of bacon and buttered toast wafting down the hallway had confirmed her suspicions. When she made her way around the corner, Mercedes was greeted by the sight of a bare chested Sam, clad in a pair of black heart print boxers, flipping pancakes on the stove and dancing to a happy tune pouring from the stereo. He looked so carefree and bubbly, wiggling his hips and bobbing his head to the beat of the music. His hair still had the ruffled, bed head sex appeal from last night, but the side view of his eyes looked peaceful.

Mercedes leaned against the frame of the walkway, admiring him with a fond smile.

Watching him slide across the wooden floors in his socks made her chuckle, imagining their son doing something just as silly in the future. Her heart warmed at the thought of carrying his children, of seeing the loving father he would be to them. Visions of him holding their newborn in his arms made her smile widen.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

His low voice shook her from her vision. Seeing the real man in front of her, staring at her like he fell in love for the first time, made her face grow warm. She looked away from him, slightly embarrassed at being so caught up in her thought.

"I was just thinking…."

"About?" he questioned, as he flipped the last heart shaped pancake on to a plate, turning off the stove.

"About what a great father you would be someday….to our children." She confessed, rubbing a flap of sheet between her fingers.

He turned to face her, watching the smile on her face grow dim from her confession. The lone tear trailing down her cheek frightened him, and his heart lurched fearfully in his chest.

"Babe? Come here." He urged her, arms open and outstretched. She crossed the space between them, into his waiting arms, and rested into his strong chest as he enveloped her in a hug.

"What's wrong? Was I too rough? Was last night too soon?" he kissed her forehead and pressed her firmly against his heart, needing to feel her close. Maybe he had moved too fast. _I always move too damn fast!_he thought, silently cursing himself for pushing her to do something she wasn't ready for.

She shook her head vigorously against him, kissing the space above his heart to relax his sudden tension. "No, Sam! Nothing like that! Last night was perfect." She looked into his concerned eyes with a soft smile, relaxing him fully. "Every bit of last night was perfect."

"So why are you crying? You know I hate seeing you cry." his thumb tenderly brushed the drop from her cheek. She leaned into his touch and clasped her attentive hand with his, kissing his fingers.

"Because loving you, Sam, is sometimes….overwhelming. It's like I can't believe it sometimes, how perfect we are. It shouldn't be real."

"But it is, and I am so grateful." He gushed, kissing her eyelids, cheeks, then lips, softly. He meant it to be a peck on the lips, but she reached in and pulled him back, capturing his mouth in a needy caress. Her kisses grew more insistent and, feeling her passion, he spread her lips apart and flicked against the inside of her cheek with his tongue. She groaned in his mouth at the feel of him, caressing his face in her hands. Their kiss wasn't lustful or sexual. It wasn't intended to start a sexual response or fulfill a baser need. Their kiss was simply one of union, of two destined souls joining together, committed to a lifetime of love. They parted softly, quietly, still holding each other close as the moment lingered between them.

The sudden growl of her stomach broke through the silence, making them to smile and giggle at the abrupt interruption.

"So…I smelled breakfast?" she joked, motioning to the plates of food on the countertop.

"Yeah, I figured since we didn't have valentine's day dinner because we were..um..distracted…" he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him. "I figured we could have Valentine's Day breakfast instead."

"Well, it smells delicious" she complimented, looking at the fluffy heart shaped pancakes, eggs, and bacon with relish.

"You smell delicious.." he countered, bending his head down to kiss and suck her neck.

"Sam!" she swatted him away playfully, smiling at his efforts. "Really? Still?"

"What? I have boundless energy!" he chuckled. "Especially when it comes to you. I just keep going and going and going….." he kissed her pout sensually, pressing her body against him as he devoured her mouth. At the slight gyrating of his hips against her, Mercedes moaned and pushed him away gently. She took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm the growing flames between them.

"Sam, my hips are still throbbing from your "boundless energy" last night. Plus, I'm hungry. We're EATING!" she said with a smirk, wrapping her sheet tighter around herself as she made her way to the plates.

He reached out quickly to grab her sheet, tugging her back to him.

"Wait, come back here."

"Sam, I'm serious. We can't now…." whined Mercedes. As much as she enjoys sex with him, her body still hurt far too much to try anything at the moment.

"No, I mean wait because I want to show you something. Look over there." Her eyes followed her fingers to the far wall, decorated with a medium-length gold mirror. Mercedes had placed it near the foyer, for last minute checks of hair and makeup before she left the house. At this angle, they could see a perfect reflection of themselves smiling back at them.

"We make a beautiful couple, don't you think?"

She took in his reflected smile in the mirror, content as he held her and rested his head atop hers. She leaned her head against his chest intimately, smiling at the beauty of their skin pressed together. They looked so different, but their differences complimented each other beautifully.

Grabbing the corners of her sheet, she unwrapped it from around herself and cloaked both of them, the cloth only reaching around his waist. But it was enough. They were endless love in a sea of lilac, and she couldn't be more thrilled.

"Yeah, babe. We make the perfect couple." Mercedes looked away from their reflection to his face, catching his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Happy Valentine's day, Sammy. I'll love you forever." she said, beaming at him.

He smiled down at her, eyes shining from unshed tears.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mercedes. I'll love you even longer than that."

**Last installment! Forgive me for my recklessness. I'm still not too sure about the sexiness of this chapter. If you fully enjoy it, shoot me a review and change my mind!**

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, and favorited! I enjoyed writing it. And thank you for your continuous support in my other fics. I work hard to put out my best work for you guys.**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
